No 1
by Phullmetal
Summary: l


The boy's body lay tattered and broken on the cool grass of the Earth. Hidden well underneath the shadow of nighttime, Edward's eyes blinked as though it took enormous strain to flutter open. A steady stream of light from the bright orb in the sky appeared blinding to the boy who was almost as pale as the midnight moon. His skin was lackluster and void of all color. The once golden color that speckled his eyes seemed to have seeped out in the tears that stained his face. His hair was scraggly and limp, the blonde pigment had soaked into the earth and left the boy's braid the color of days old hay.  
The moon's light danced across the automail arm that lay shattered next to Ed. His limb had been completely obliterated and now resembled a heap of scrap metal rather than a fully functioning prostethic. The boy's other arm lay dead and lifeless; his fingers were left in a curled position and they remained so as rigamortis took hold of the life that once ran through the tips. His automail leg had survived the occurences but the other leg made of flesh and blood was contorted into an unnatural state.  
"Let him go... take me, just please... let him live."  
The night's events had stained the young boy's memory as he arose from the blood splattered earth. clank clank. The sound of metal joints clicked together in the most abnormal of ways; the creaking and grinding of the armor suit signified that it was not in the best of shape. It was as broken as the human body that lay sprawled infront of the younger brother. The red coat of his brother lay in tatters...  
"Ed- Edward!" Alphonse staggered towards the lifeless body of his older brother, his best friend. His metal fingers reached for the corpse as Ed's chest rose ever so slightly.  
"Oh, hey Al..." Ed's voice was weak and fragile; every breath that he drew inward was delicate and airy. Along with his broken arms and leg, there was no telling how many bones had been shattered inside of his body. "... I'm..." His head lolled from facing skyward to face his younger brother. The youth's eyes fluttered as he looked up at the metal shell that enclosed within the soul of his brother. The amount of energy he was putting forth was substantial and was reaching its limit. A small smile tugged at the sides of Edward's mouth as he stared at his companion. "... I'm sorry, Al." A tear rolled down the side of his face as his chest heaved. The pace of his heart slowed, and the numbness that accompanied the long sleep crept into his soul.  
"No... brother... Brother please!" Al's arms wrapped around the remains of the only person he had left; the only person he could rely on and trust with all his heart. The cold steel of the boy's outer shell groaned as it lifted Edward into its arms. Ed's limbs and head fell limp in the embrace. "Edward... please don't lea-" The boy's voice gave way and a sob broke through. "Please don't leave me!"

The water was crisp and clear, a reflection of the midsummer's morning sun sparkled on the waves. The river was calm and flowing and proceeded along its normal route in a peaceful state. Only the sound of running water and breeze ambling through the prairie of color danced in the wind. The summer brought with it flowers of every color along with the spectacular sight of crisp forest green. Waves of green grass rolled in the breeze and cascaded through the hills and over the horizon. Everything was calm and quiet...  
The sun's rays bounced off of the boy's metal shell as he sat silently on the riverbank. Nothing about Resembool had changed since the two boys had been away. It had been a few years since they had left on their journey to discover and retrieve the Philosopher's Stone. They had been back once since they had left and only then for a few days to get patched up. The idea hadn't even began to form that their previous visit would have been the last time they would be together in Resembool.  
"Alphonse?" A broken yet angelic voice whispered. "We're... we're getting ready to go now..." The voice was filled with pain and hurt; the voice belonged to Winry. "We need to lea-" She paused. "We need to leave now to catch the train to Cental..." Her voice trailed off as she stared at the moving water.  
"Okay, Winry, I'm coming." Al replied. He didn't move. The helmet continued to face toward the river and the soul within seemed to be lost in thought. The steel was getting warm underneath the morning sun but Alphonse couldn't feel it. He couldn't feel anything. It wasn't until a slight tug from under the armor's arm caught his notice did he realize Winry had been near him. The girl's arms were wrapped around the metal limb of Alphonse as she slowly brought him to his feet. Al looked down at his friend. She offered a small smile behind puffy eyes and a sullen face. The news of Edward's passing numbed her to the bone and weakened her whole body. Every time she began to think of her best friend her heart ached and her mind went blank. His life had been cut short and she didn't believe it to be fair.  
The pair walked in a pace that was apathetic in tone. The clanking of metal joints filled the void of silence that encumbered the children as they made their way to the train station. The breeze seemed to push them farther along the path than their own legs carried them. Winry remained at the side of Alphonse as they both approached to the station.  
"Al." Winry's pace slowed and distance began to form between the two. "Al... what happened?" The question seemed to float through the air and it barely reached Al before it was carried off with the Resembool breeze. "Why-why-" She choked on the question. "Why is Ed gone?" It was a child's question - blunt and without humility. He was gone because he was dead; it was simple - but that wasn't the answer she was searching for.  
"Ed's gone." Al repeated to himself. "Ed's gone because... because he saved me." Al confided. The words struck through the boy as he spoke them. His brother was gone because of him. If he had been stronger, if he had been more skilled or faster or smarter, his brother might still be alive. Then there would be no need to make the trip to the train station to make the trip to Central City. Guilt flowed into the cavity of the empty armor and into Al's soul. Without Ed, where was he supposed to go? What was he supposed to do? They lived for each other. They lived because of the ionic bond that held them together. It was unbreakable, or so they thought. It was broken by the solid veil of mortality.  
"Oh, Al." Winry's head fell to her hands and her trembling knees buckled. She collapsed to the ground and sobbed quietly. The lurching of her body followed no pattern and her breathing was staggered and painful. The brothers lived for each other, and they died for each other. That was the way it was and she knew that. It came as no surprise that Edward gave himself for his brother's life to be spared; the truth didn't make the excrutiating pain inside her heart hurt any less.  
Alphonse peered down at Winry and then up at the painted sky. It was beautiful - hues of deep oranges and pinks swirled in pockets of blue and white canvased the open sky up above.  
"Winry," She blinked, tears falling from her eyes and dotting the ground below. "We just wanted to be normal... I just wanted to be able to feel again." He held out his hands, palms open to the sky. "I wanted to be able to feel the cool breeze and the shining sun again." Al let his arms drop to his sides. "I wanted to feel fear... and anger... and sorrow, like I did once before." The boy looked at the girl. "I can't cry for my brother, Winry. His last moments alive and I couldn't feel his heart beat. All this time I've longed to feel... but I can't." His words stopped. "I just wanted to feel human again..." Al's voice wavered.  
Moments passed and silence again took over the majority of the conversation. It's all my fault, Alphonse thought to himself as Winry brought herself up to her feet.  
"It's not your fault." She looked up at him and offered another smile. This smile was genuine though it barely cracked through the pain that painted itself upon her face. The brothers were chasing a dream that was near and close to their hearts. A dream that was sure to lead to sorrow and despair, to turmoil and unjustice. It was a road that Winry prepared herself to see the consequences of long ago. The last time they visited Resembool she wanted to tie them to a chair and keep them in the backyard. She didn't want to see them leave for three days wasn't enough to make up for four years of no contact. Winry had worried about them to the point where she often spent days in her room, locked up thinking about where they were and if they were still okay. When she saw them again, a flood of emotions coursed thru her veins. Worry took the form of anger and she lashed out on them for the lack of unification. Now, as the two walked together to the train station, she wished for those three days back. Winry wished to see Alphonse as his regular self and she wished to see Edward one last time.

The sound of military trumpets preceeded the casket that made it's way through the field. A dark green flag, the flag of Central City, was draped across the dark wooden casket that held within it the body of the youngest state-certified alchemist. The corpse of the Fullmetal Alchemist. Edward was a "dog of the military" and was to have a funeral in accordance with his certification. A crowd of black clothed mourners gathered around the grave as the bearers laidforth the ceremonial box.  
Winry stood silent at the front of the crowd, tears steadily rolling down her cheeks before plunging towards the ground. Standing next to her was Pinoko who was statuesque; her face was void of expression as she stood with her hands clasped behind her back. Colonel Mustang was placed opposite the family. He stood in his finest military wear- dark navy with shining gold buttons and trim. Medals decorated the front of his jacket and gleamed without prowess in the afternoon sun.  
"Maes is gone. Now Edward." The Colonel muttered as he slipped the buttons of his uniform into their proper places. "They're all leaving without me." The Lieutenant who stood silently at the door, head slightly bowed, met his gaze. "My friends, they're gone." His voice was full of sorrow but only to the ears that knew him well.  
Alphonse stood near the back of the crowd near Major Armstrong.


End file.
